


【HP|GS】眼神

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义失忆梗萨拉查看到了戈德里克的眼神。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 7





	【HP|GS】眼神

萨拉查被找回学校的时候是昏迷不醒的。

当他苏醒的时候，守在他床边的是赫尔加。

“萨尔，你醒了——！”赫尔加激动地把另外两个人叫过来。

戈德里克刚刚睡下不满两小时，赶过来的他带着严重的黑眼圈靠在门口，一声不吭地看着躺在床上的人。

萨拉查眉头一皱:“抱歉，请问你们是谁？你们怎么会在我的家里？如果是擅自闯入，请在我请你们出去之前自觉离开。”

三人愣住。

赫尔加很快反应过来:“你再仔细看看，这是霍格沃茨里你的卧室。我是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，你的爱人。”

萨拉查面带迷茫:“那我是谁？”

赫尔加温柔地笑着:“你是我的爱人，萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

沉默半晌，萨拉查轻声道:“你骗人。”

他神情说得上堪称严厉:“请不要以为我失忆就能和你们保持同一层次的智力了。”

“我还是有分辨事实的能力。”

“赫奇帕奇小姐，请自重，不要拿爱情当玩笑。”

“我不是你的爱人吧。”

他看向门口。

“他才是。”

“我看见他的眼神了，和另外那位小姐看你的眼神一样。”

“是看爱人的眼神。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.2.23


End file.
